Kaylynn, the Newbie
by sheepiie
Summary: Newbie fic, Auggie/Juliette in later chapters. A new girl shows up at Horizon, who barely says a word, but has a traumatic past and secretly hates everyone. Yeah... Story hopefully better than summary... And also, hopefully better than title.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Why? Why couldn't they see that all this time, I'd been telling the truth? Who would lie about that kind of thing, anyway? Not me, that's for sure. They all think that, just because I exaggerated and changed my story before, that anything I say now won't be true either. I was just a kid back then. I thought that no-one'd believe me if I told the complete truth... And now, it's all fallen apart... Still, not a single tear falls down my face as I swallow every tablet I've been hoarding over the last 3 months._

* * *

Two days later, here I am. A hospital. The children's ward. A tube in my hand, connected to some kinda drip pump thingy. Supposedly there to "save my life". But my life was over a long time ago. I don't say anything. I don't fight against all the doctors and nurses either. My mum's not here. She's most likely at home. She hates hospitals so much. I don't, though. I quite like them. They feel... safe. But not right now. Right now, they're just an inconvenience, keeping me alive when I know I shouldn't be.

* * *

They move me to a new hospital. A "special" hospital, they called it. What they meant was a mental one. Most of the patients here are acting like zombies. Either that, or they're screaming and shouting and being restrained. I don't belong here. Or do I?

What if, I really was lying, and it was all some horrible figment of my imagination?

But... I don't _think _it was...

It doesn't really matter, anyway. If it was, then I deserve to die, and if it wasn't, my death is more of an act of mercy, really.

The nurses here are horrible. They searched through all my stuff, and one of them is following me everywhere. They say it's only because I'm new, and that, so long as I don't try anything, they'll leave me alone more often "in a few days".

But my mum showed up on the second day I was there, with my rich uncle Andrew in tow.

"Right, this is it. I'm not having my daughter treated like some insane freak!" my mum shouted, as she dragged me to the exit.

My uncle Andrew assured the staff that I would still be being "taken care of".

I later found out that the only real reason my mum wanted me out of there, was because my "second-auntie-once-removed" worked on a different ward of the same hospital. Small world, I guess...

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked, as I was shoved into the back of the car.

"Your uncle Andrew has kindly agreed to pay for you to go to a special wilderness therapy school," my mum replied.

"Yep, and you'd better not tell anyone we know about your time in that... place," added uncle Andrew, referring to the hospital we'd just left.

I decided it'd be best if I stayed quiet the rest of the journey.

* * *

We drove for hours. We stopped only once, for a bathroom break. When we arrived at this "school", we were greeted by a woman with blonde hair.

"Hey, I'm Sophie. You must be Kaylynn's parents," she said.

"Oh no, well, yes, I'm her mother, but this is my brother Andrew, who's kindly agreed to fund her time here," corrected my mum.

"Well, okay. It's nice to meet you both," Sophie replied.

"Lovely to meet you too," answered uncle Andrew, "But could we really be doing things a bit quicker? I have an important buisness meeting in a couple of hours,"

"Alright then. Do you want to stay and help Kaylynn get settled in?" Sophie asked.

"No, she'll be fine", my mum responded.

"Are you sure?" countered Sophie.

"Of course I'm sure, I'm her mother, and Andrew really needs to be going," my mum said.

"Is that okay with you, Kaylynn?" asked Sophie.

I shrugged, staring at the floor.

"She means yes," snapped my mum.

"I'm sorry. Mum's right, I meant yes," I said, quietly.

"Well, if that's all, we'd better be gone. Bye Kaylynn, I'm sure your mum'll call you sometime" said uncle Andrew.

"Bye sweetheart," my mum said, as she hugged me, awkwardly.

"Bye..." I muttered.

* * *

After an interview with Sophie where basically all I did was shrug and stare intently at the floor, and a quick medical examination where all I did was glare at the nurse (I mean, I had spent the last week in actual hospitals, so you'dve thought that I wouldn't need to be checked out again), Sophie took me to meet my group, the "Cliffhangers".

* * *

They were a bunch of delinquent weirdos. And I thought going to a normal state school was bad enough. How was I going to survive here without turning into one of them? But… What if I already _was_ one of them? I must've been taken here for a reason, right? Still, I saw no way in which I could possibly resemble any of them.

The blonde girl was mouthy and sarcastic. I didn't like her at all.

The super-happy girl was just too plain happy.

The weird tarot-cards girl was… weird.

And as for the boys, well I hate boys. But they all seemed pretty horrible too.

I sighed, as I unpacked my stuff. I barely recognized any of it. I assumed that it must've been uncle Spencer who bought me all the outdoorsy clothes, but… ugh. I guess my mum must've told him no hoodies. Typical. Even though she wasn't here, she was still controlling my life…

I was interrupted from my thoughts as one of the girls walked towards me. I recognized her from earlier as the super-happy girl, Juliette.

"Hey, Kaylynn?" she said, cautiously.

I gave her a small, forced smile, then went back to folding my new clothes.

"Okay, so I know newbies are often, well… pretty scared. But I just wanted to say that, it's nice here, and if you need anything, then… Yeah. That bed over there's mine. So I guess you kind of know where to find me now, huh…" Her voice trailed off.

I gave her another smile, nodded, and continued with the clothes folding.

"Oh, and Sophie told me to tell you that we have group in half an hour." Juliette remembered.

"Group?" I asked, quietly.

Juliette smiled at the fact that I'd said something, then responded, "Yeah. Group. It's where we, y'know, talk about stuff."

Talk about stuff. Sounded awful already…

* * *

**AN: Okay, so this is my first ever fanfic. And, because I'm British I might've messed up a bit with anything that's different in the US. And... yeah. If anyone likes it, then I'll keep writing. I already have kind of a basic plan. So umm... (Feeling the awkwardness yet? Is it painfully obvious that this is my first ever AN?) Thankyou for reading, please leave a (preferably not too mean) review, (criticism is cool though, as well as corrections, etc.****) And... yeah. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sophie POV**  
Huh. This newbie sure was... unusual. For starters, she didn't seem even remotely rebellious. She was quiet, softly spoken, articulate. But, I assumed after a few days all that'd change. It usually did.

I heard a voice from behind me.

"What exactly do we know about the new cliffhanger, Kaylynn?" Peter enquired.

"Not much," I replied, "We're hoping to have her records sent over in the next few days. We do know that around a week ago, she took some sort of overdose and wound up in hospital, but other than that, it's all a bit sketchy, I'm afraid."

"Suicide attempt?" Peter asked me.

"Possibly, yes," I responded, "However on the phone, her mum was quick to assure me that it was most likely just attention-seeking behaviour, and that Kaylynn has a history of that sort of thing."

"Did her mum elaborate at all on that 'history'?"

"Not really, although judging by the - faded - scars most likely from cutting, I'd assume that's what she was talking about."

"So I take it her and Kaylynn don't get on all that well then?" Peter questioned.

I thought about it for a few seconds then replied, "I'm actually not too sure. She barely talked to me, and her mum could've just not been in a great mood from the car journey, or the fact that she was sending her daughter away. But no, they didn't exactly seem too chummy*." I looked at my watch, and realised that it was around the time I'd called group for.

"Sorry, Peter, but it's Kaylynn's first group with the cliffhangers roundabout now." I apologised.

"No problem," Peter said, "Let me know later how it goes."

* * *

"Okay, so you guys know the drill. Since Kaylynn's new here, would you all like to tell her your name, a bit about yourself, " I said, "Jules, do you want to start?"

"Sure! Okay, well I'm Juliette, and I'm here 'cause thanks to my mum's unrealistic perfectionism, I resorted to self-destructive coping mechanisms," she starts, without missing a beat. "Auggie?"

"I'm Auggie, here 'cause it's one hell of a lot better than a lockup." he says. "Meat?"

Scott sighs wearily. "Scott. I like football. Shelby?"

Shelby gives him a death glare. "I'm Shelby. Here 'cause of my abusive, good for nothing step-father. Dais?"

"Daisy Graves. Alcoholic parents got the better of me, and I thwacked daddy over the head with a golf club. Ezra?"

"Adoptive parents only adopted me to fix their stupid marrige problems."

"Kaylynn?" I asked, cautiously.

She took a deep breath. "Kaylynn," she all but whispered, "Umm... I used to like netball?"

"That's great, Kaylynn," I said, ignoring the way Shelby'd just rolled her eyes. "What position did you play?"

"Wing Defence," she replied shakily, but proudly.

"I'm sure there are plenty of people here who'd be willing to practise with you," I told her. "Okay, so anyone got anything else to say?" I asked the group.

I was met with blank expressions, and shakes of heads.

"Alright then. Group dismissed."

* * *

Kaylynn POV  
I lay on my new bed, staring at the celing and listening to the sounds of the other girls' breathing. I had never been able to sleep too well the first night in a new place.

After what felt like an eternity, I sat up in my bed and looked around the dorm.

Juliette was sleeping soundly; a small smile on her face. I kinda smiled too at her peaceful expression.

Daisy was sleeping on her side; turned away from me.

And Shelby... She didn't seem to be having a good dream at all. She was tossing and turning; all whilst muttering something about not liking kittens. Huh. Weird...

Though, I guessed I was pretty weird too. I just wished that Sophie and the rest of the staff would give out tablets to help sleep like they did at the hospital.

I smiled sadly to myself. Probably too many people here with drug issues. Still didn't really make it fair that people like me had to suffer because of it, though.

I lay back down, and, having mostly given up on actual sleep, immersed myself into my own fantasy world, where life was fair and I had my own pet unicorn. 'Cause in this stupid universe, a pet unicorn was more realistic than anything ever being remotely justified.

* * *

* Is that a word? I think it is, but I'm not all that sure...

* * *

**AN:** **Thankyou everyone so much! And I'm way sorry for not updating sooner. Life just got kinda crazy. And thankyou to everyone who reviewed and followed. :)**

**I'm not totally happy with this chapter, 'cause I realised some fairly major flaws in my plotline, and again, I may well have got anything non-British completely incorrect, but... I hope it was still alright, and next chapter will definitely have some Juliette POV.**

**Thankyou again! :)**


End file.
